


Every Killers Song Is About Kent Parson: A Study in Hot Fuss

by Khashana



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Epikegster, Fanvids, Jack's Overdose, M/M, Songfic, this is just panels of the comic set to music guys, with fancy overlays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 12:10:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14748599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khashana/pseuds/Khashana
Summary: A life of Kent Parson fanvid using lyrics from every song on the Killers' album Hot Fuss.





	Every Killers Song Is About Kent Parson: A Study in Hot Fuss

**Author's Note:**

> For the square 'Album'. I'm not sure this is what you had in mind, but fuck it, here we go. I've long thought every Killers song seemed to be about Kent Parson, except for the ones about Jack Zimmermann (and the murder trio). Now here is a mashup of every song on the Hot Fuss album (even the murder trio) set to Kent Parson panels to prove it. Also gave me a chance to play around with the new settings on my video editing software.

  
0:00 Andy You're A Star  
0:32 Midnight Show  
0:35 On Top  
0:54 Smile Like You Mean It  
0:59 Everything Will Be Alright  
1:20 Jenny Was A Friend Of Mine  
1:26 Believe Me Natalie  
1:37 All These Things That I've Done  
1:40 Mr. Brightside  
1:48 Jenny Was A Friend Of Mine  
1:53 Andy You're A Star  
2:05 All These Things That I've Done  
2:12 Change Your Mind  
2:21 All These Things That I've Done  
2:26 Midnight Show  
2:31 Somebody Told Me


End file.
